


21. I don't feel so well

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Beta Peter Hale, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Hunters, Whumptober 2020, Winter, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: “Give yourself up!” Chris yells a few meters away from him, pointing his bow at him.“Stop!” Peter yells at the boy as the ice cracks louder.Chris doesn’t listen as he takes another step towards Peter. The ice breaks beneath Peter and he falls into the water. The water is freezing and bushes the air out of Peter lungs as he goes under. His limbs stop working in shock due to the cold.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	21. I don't feel so well

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to the 20th prompt of the whumptober (つ﹏⊂)

chronic pain/hypothermia/infection

  
  


Peter knows when he wakes up it is going to one of those days again where everything goes to hell. He just knows it as his alarm rings and he gets up from the bed. He doesn’t know where the feeling comes from but he knows he can’t relax until the day is over. The constant feeling of being on edge.

Breakfast is hell with his family. Talia is holding Derek in her arms while Laura is running around the kitchen. Peter wants to run through the wall. He can feel Talia’s eyes on him the whole time as he eats. He can feel the air turn cold around him as he picks up little Laura in his lap as she whines to be picked up. Peter doesn’t spare a glance towards his sister. She is always like this.

Like he would ever hurt her children. He is a great uncle and he takes pride in it. He loves his niblings, and doesn’t understand Talia’s fear. He has been babysitting kids since he was ten. Always his younger cousins and later Talia’s children. 

He leaves for school by taking the bus. It feels like the safest option that day. He usually avoids it with all he has. He hates the smell of sweat and horny teenagers who only want to bone each other. The bus is the only place with the locker room where the scent is almost unbearable. The screaming is worse than in a bus full of kindergarten children. Peter knows because he has been one of the guardians on Laura’s class trip. Peter wonders how these idiots can be in high school.

But for that day he must endure it all. He takes a seat at the front so he can get away from these idiots as soon as the bus stops at school. He can hear the whispers start as soon as he takes a seat. The girls whispering how hot he is, the guys whispering how he steals their girls. 

As the bus stops Peter rushes out taking in a deep breath of fresh winter air. It’s colder than normally he thinks as he pulls the jacket closer to his body. He is a werewolf and he runs warmer than a normal human but even his neat werewolf powers won’t shield him from the chilly wind that goes through his clothes.

He can feel someone watching him as he makes his way to the entrance. He takes a quick sweep around the school yard not seeing anyone new or even anyone watching him. Everyone is minding their own business, just like they should be. No new scents either.

Peter shakes his head as he goes in.

The feeling comes back during lunch hour. He is sitting with his friends in the cafeteria when he can feel eyes on him again. The same uncomfortable feeling as earlier. He puts his fork down and turns around. Now he finds someone staring at him. 

Christopher Argent.

Peter flips him off as he goes back to eating his lunch. His friends laugh at him for getting so hostile towards the exchange student but he doesn’t care. The boy gives him the creeps. 

The Argent is in the same PE class as Peter. He tries to stay as far away from him as he can but his options are limited in the gym. The Argent seems little too eager to be close to Peter. When Peter moves Chris moves with him. Which must look hilarious for everyone else as they are playing basketball. Peter would love nothing more than punch the kid so he would be left alone.

Peter thanks the god that PE is the last class and he can go home. But in the locker room when he pulls his hoodie over his head and pulls it down he finds Chris standing right next to him. He is about to tell the boy to fuck off when Chris opens his palm bringing it before his mouth.

He blows some kind of purple powder at Peter. The powder makes it hard to breath as Peter inhales it in shock. He coughs, feeling it burning in his lungs. His eyes burn too and he can’t keep the change running through him. Peter can feel his claws coming out as he buries them in his thigh to stop anyone from seeing them. He hears Chris gasp in surprise and he glances quickly at the boy. His eyes glow beta yellow instead of the icy blue his eyes are.

He knows what the powder was. 

Wolfsbane.

The exchange student is a hunter who has been observing their school for months now. He has never scented anything out of normal on the boy. He had no idea. Peter has no idea how the Argent linked him with being a werewolf but he doesn’t care as he pushes past the boy and out of the locker room.

He runs. He pushes past his friends from the locker room keeping his head down. Peter can hear Chris rushing to his locker. Peter knows the bloody hunter must have guns there. Fucking hunters, Peter thinks as he heads towards the front door. The powder burns in his lungs as he struggles to breathe.

He pushes the door open falling on his knees on the icy ground. He can feel the icy wind hitting his face, slowly filling his lungs. His healing is trying to burn the wolfsbane out of his body, and it sucks. Peter hasn’t ever been in a situation like this, he has only heard stories from his uncle and grandfather about hunters and their methods. 

One thing he knows and it is that he needs to get away from the school.

He pushes himself up from the ground, his jeans wet and cold as he runs towards the forest. An arrow flies past his head hitting the tree right next to his ear. He stops for a second to look at the arrow and then back at its shooter. Chris stands there with a bow in his hands and pointing it to Peter.

Peter runs. He doesn’t care about the biting frost and falling sleet that soaks him in a matter of minutes. He runs as fast as he can but he can still hear the hunter following him. Peter knows the preserve like his own pockets but he has an idea that the Argent knows it since he is guiding them away from the preserve. The Argent is using flash bangs that have been treated with magic. Peter has no other choice but to turn away from the preserve.

He stops before a lake. He looks across it and recognizes it. If he can get to the other side he can turn right and reach home and his pack. He could get help.

An arrow hits the ground next to his leg. He turns to look at it seeing it flashing red. Peter doesn’t have time to run as the bomb goes off. Peter flies on the ice and the explosion cracks the ice. 

His ears ring. He can’t hear anything but the ringing but he can see the Argent coming closer. As best as he can he gets up with shaking legs and starts running further away from the shore.

The ringing slowly fades and he can hear the Argent yelling at him to give himself up. Like it is going to happen. As he doesn’t stop running an arrow hits his shoulder. He falls to his knees on the ice in pain. He grabs his shoulder and pulls the arrow out with shaking hands. He doesn’t know if the shaking is from pain or cold.

“Give yourself up!” Chris yells a few meters away from him, pointing his bow at him.

Peter snarls at the boy, showing his teeth. He is not going to give himself up.

Chris takes a step closer and Peter can feel the ice under him crack threateningly. 

“Stop!” Peter yells at the boy as the ice cracks louder. 

Chris doesn’t listen as he takes another step towards Peter. The ice breaks beneath Peter and he falls into the water. The water is freezing and bushes the air out of Peter lungs as he goes under. His limbs stop working in shock due to the cold. He can’t think over his panic.

All he can think is that he is going to die. He is going to drown and no one is going to find his body. He tries to kick the water to get to the surface but he keeps sinking down. The lack of air is making his vision darken as he stares at the bright surface as he sinks.

Until a hand grabs him.

Peter feels how he is pulled to the surface and he gasps for air. He is shaking from the cold as he coughs the water out of his lungs. He isn’t in the water anymore, he is on the thick ice again that will carry his weight.

Before him is standing a figure wearing a red hoodie. Peter can recognize that hoodie anywhere. 

“Stiles”, Peter rasps out as he hugs himself to try and stop the shaking as he keeps coughing up the water.

Peter can hear screaming and tearing of flesh but it’s hard to concentrate on anything. He is so cold and shaking uncontrollably. His hands are a light shade of blue and Peter knows his lips must be too.

Then it goes silent.

Peter blinks and Stiles is kneeling right next to him.

“Let’s get you home puppy”, Stiles says, his eyes glowing and the aura around the man dangerous.

Peter manages to nod as he lets Stiles pick him up. Peter’s head is spinning and before he knows it he is in his room with Stiles. Peter tries to keep up with Stiles as the man takes off of his wet and cold clothes. Stiles is basically ripping the clothes off in his hurry to get Peter warmed up.

Peter doesn’t feel weird being naked before Stiles. He is a werewolf who can turn into an actual wolf. He is confident in his body and knows he doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of. And he has been butt as naked before Stiles before, years ago when he was a little kid.

“Come on puppy”, Stiles murmurs to Peter, “Lets get you to a warm bath.”

In a blink of an eye Peter is in his bathroom with Stiles drawing him a bath. He stands there naked and shaking in cold as he waits for Stiles to finish. Stiles keeps glancing at him every second with worry covering his face.

“Okey, lets get you in”, Stiles says as he helps Peter sink into the bathtub.

The water burns Peter’s cold skin as he sinks into the water up to his neck. He can hear Stiles murmuring something and the water turns a bright turquoise color. The water doesn’t burn his skin anymore and the warm steam that rises from it makes it easier to breathe.

Stiles starts to run his fingers through Peter’s wet hair as he cups his hand and pours the water in his hand over Peter’s head. The touch feels amazing and Peter feels like he can relax. The feeling from the morning disappears as Stiles keeps touching and massaging his scalp.

Peter isn’t shaking anymore after half an hour but he lets Stiles treat him.

“I used magic to turn the water to a healing water”, Stiles whispers as if he could read Peter’s mind, “The steam helps your body to clear the wolfsbane out of your system. It should already be gone.”

Peter nods as he leans more to Stiles' touch.

“You scared me”, Stiles admits as he keeps running his fingers in Peter’s hair, “The moment you went under the water I lost it.”

“You could have stepped in a little sooner, don’t you think?” Peter asks, not meaning anything by it.

“I could feel your terror only when you went below the water surface”, Stiles admits quietly, “I should have felt you sooner.”

“It’s alright Stiles”, Peter says as he turns around to face Stiles, “I’m fine.”   


“You could have died if I felt you even a minute later”, Stiles says, eyes glowing brighter, more threatening as he speaks of losing Peter.

Peter flashes his golden yellow eyes at Stiles who smiles brightly back at him, the earlier dark mood nowhere to be found. Stiles cups Peter’s cheek gently and wipes the water drops from his face. He pulls Peter out of the tub and covers him up in a towel. With a flick of his wrist the tub is empty of water.

“Will you stay?” Peter asks as Stiles lays him in his bed after drying the boy and dressing him in his red hoodie and pajama bottoms.

Stiles has been pacing around the room ever since he laid Peter on the bed. He snaps his head towards Peter seeming lost. Peter has never seen Stiles act like this. Stiles usually this calm and collected man who knows how to act in any situation.

“Do you want me to?” Stiles asks, which he has never asked before.

Usually when Peter asks if Stiles will stay he answers that he has to be somewhere or he doesn’t want to stay over his welcome. Not this time though.

“Yes”, Peter nods, moving a little to give Stiles room to lay next to him.

Stiles stares at the spot on bed before he turns his gaze to Peter. He smiles as he lays on the bed, on top of the covers. Stiles is wearing his red hoodie, Peter doesn’t know where he pulls them but Peter still has that red hoodie he got from Stiles when he was ten, and jeans. Stiles’ shoes neatly by the bed.

“I’m fine”, Peter repeats the words he has repeated many times already.

“I know”, Stiles whispers as he turns off the lights with a flick of his wrist.

Stiles pulls Peter closer to him in the dark room. Peter can feel how Stiles relaxes against him. Peter doesn’t fight the urge to scent Stiles like he usually does, this feels like something he should be doing.

“My puppy”, Stiles murmurs quietly as he moves his head to the side giving Peter more room to scent him.

Stiles wraps his arms around Peter middle and holds him there. Stiles must really have gotten scared if he is acting like this.

“Why am I your puppy?” Peter asks, slightly high from the scenting.

“You will find out later”, Stiles whispers as he pets Peter’s hair, “Now go to sleep puppy.”


End file.
